Things I'll Never Say
by MyInnerWeirdo
Summary: A drabby little non-oneshot that's been pooling around in my mind. The pairing? I'll never tell. Read and find out! Based off of a Family Guy episode *well, the first chapter is anyways...*
1. Chapter 1

**A pairing that was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but...oh well!**

**Fanfic Quote: Best friends can fall in love!**

**--**

Cuddles sat on his couch, bored, watching something stupid on TV. He sipped Pepsi Cola from a straw, as he rested his head in his hands. It had been a boring day...it had been a boring week...it had been a BORING year...ARGH!! SO BORING!!

Suddenly, Flaky busted through the door, sobbing. She collapsed onto his couch, tears running down her face. Cuddles didn't even turn his head to her. He only glanced at her, and then refused to look at her again. He hated to see her when she was like this. "Hey, Flaky..." He said, calmly. "How was your day?"  
"Horrible! I've wanted to go out tonight, and now nobody wants to go!" Flaky said, looking up at Cuddles, still sobbing.  
"Well...what about Neon?" He asked, finally looking at her.

"She had to be at the hospital. She got shot multiple times in the stomach by nail gun. The worst part about that is when I asked her if she still wanted to go, she did it to herself."

"Yeesh."

"Nobody likes me, because I'm so fat, and gross!"

"D'awww...come on...that's...c'moooonnnn."

"I should just kill myself." She sobbed.

"Don't do that...there has to be another way..." He said in a monotone.

"I'm gonna do it! 'Cause no one likes me!"

"Awwwwwwwww..." He said, as Flaky ran into the kitchen and began to dig through Cuddles's silverware. He stepped into the kitchen, just as Flaky pulled out a large knife. He gasped, and dashed to her side. "Flaky! Wait! What about it I went out with you tonight?"

Flaky, with tears still brimming in her eyes, looked at him, innocently. "You'd...actually...s-spend your S-Saturday with me...?" She choked out, still holding the knife in her paws.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Cuddles said, rhetorically, as he took the knife from her paws and set it on the counter. Flaky lunged at him, embracing him suddenly.

"Thank you, Cuddles! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lately, Flaky had been all alone, and just knowing that someone would be willing to throw out their weekend just to spend time with her made her feel so accepted, so happy, so...loved.

Cuddles blushed slightly, and returned the hug. "Um...your welcome..." _GOD I hope Giggles isn't watching us through a window..._

--(Later, in the hospital)--

"Um, yeah, Mr. Lumpy? I'm gonna have to call in sick." Said Neon, talking into the hospital's phone, from her bed.

"No way! We need you! You have to come to work tonight!"

"Lumpy, I shot myself several times in the gut with a nail gun, and I'm in the hospital!" She yelled.

"Well why on earth did you do that for?"

"I was working on a fort for Pop's son, and my friend Flaky stopped by, so I kept the gun from pointing towards her, and I accidentally pulled the trigger..."

"I don't care! You WILL come into work tonight! Or your FIRED!!"

Neon groaned, and hung up. "Pain in the ass..."

**Second Chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yyyyyyyaaaaaaayyyy chapter two! What will happen in the second chapter? Will I have to give the freakin fanfic more chapters? Read and find out!**

**Chapter two:**

As the time for the so called 'date' approached, Cuddles was pacing back and forth in his room. "Oh crap, OH CRAP! What was I thinking!? I just arranged a date with my best friend! What should I do? What if something happens?! If Giggles figures out about this she'll tan my hide! And NOT in the good way!"

Suddenly, the phone started ringing, making the rabbit jump. He didn't want to answer it, but he found himself reaching for the phone. It was like he needed someone to talk to about the situation, but he didn't want anyone to figure out about this, especially not Giggles...the most jealous chipmunk in HTF land.

"Hello?" He said, once he answered the phone.

An all too familiar voice came from the other line. "You son of a bitch! How dare you arrange a date with Flaky, you know how desperate and venerable she can get!" Roared Giggles, obviously angry. Cuddles cringed, and already began to panic.

"Giggles! I'm sorry! She was so alone this weekend and she's my best friend! What was I supposed to...wait a second..." He said, after hearing the dark chuckle of a certain female fox. "Neon...is that you?"

A few moments of silence passed before Neon finally answered. "...Yes...but you have to admit, my impression of Giggles is getting better!"

"Whatever...what do you want? Flaky is very upset with you."

"I know...tell her I'm sorry, and that I shot myself completely by accident. I was trying to keep her from getting hurt, that's all."

"How did you even figure out the I had a date with Flaky!? And its not a date!" He shouted at the phone, and in return, he heard Neon's chuckle.

"Same way I found out she...erm...never mind..."

"What?"

"Nothing...shut up." Just after that, the dial tone was heard, indicating that Neon had hung up. Slamming the phone down, Cuddles felt like ripping his fur out. But all was not lost, Neon knew damn well how to keep a secret, and there was no way she would tell anyone about this. Unless she's more of a bitch than he indicated...

Neon stepped out of the infirmary bed, stretching. Her stomach still hurt, and the doctors advised her to not go into work, but she needed the job. Besides, she lived in a town where death came randomly, but commonly. Snatching her belongings, which included her cell phone, and a waitress's apron, and left the hospital.

On her way to the restaurant, her phone began to buzz, which indicated she was receiving a text message. She grabbed the phone from her pocket, and flipped it open. It said that she had one unread message from Cuddles.

The message read 'U have got 2 help me! I NEED UR HELP!' Neon scoffed at this, what was wrong with Flaky? Or was it that Cuddles was as nervous as shit? Either way, Neon only came up with one answer for him.

As a reply, Neon typed 'How the hell did you get my number?! ' and sent it. Since then she hadn't gotten another text message. And she was happy, she hated receiving messages, why couldn't they just talk like everyone else? Well...there was privacy in text messaging...

Neon was still wondering how Cuddles figured out her cell phone number, she had called him from the infirmaries phone...She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had strayed into the road. By the time she did notice, a truck was roaring straight towards her. It's bright lights blinded her, and it's blaring horn sounded to get her off of the road.

But whoever was at the wheel was going too fast for her to get out of the way, and even though she was blinded by its lights, she could see that she wouldn't be able to get out of its path in time.

--

Flaky had just gotten ready, and was waiting for Cuddles to arrive. Although it was just a night with Cuddles, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Flaky hadn't spent time with him in a while now. She only came to visit every once in while, and during her free time she hung out with Neon and all her craziness. She couldn't blame the fox for being as insecure and angry as she is...The first seven years of her life had been hell.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the door. When she answered it, she saw Cuddles. "Oh, hey Cuddles." She said, but then noticed his attire. "Um...why are you wearing a tux? It's just a night out...not a date."

Cuddles looked down at his tuxedo, and laughed nervously. He grabbed the shirt, and tore the entire suit off. Apparently it had been taped on his body. "Okay...just checking."

"For what?" Flaky asked.

"Nothing."

With everything almost cleared up, Cuddles was happy to know that Flaky didn't think of this as an actual date, so he could relax. But for some reason, he never completely relaxed...he could only wonder what the rest of the night had in store for them...

**Yyyyyyeeeaaahh...I'm gonna have to give this more chapters. See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aha! Chapter three! I was finally able to finish it...God, I've been busy...Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Neon braced herself for impact, but a sudden screeching noise and a small breeze made her think that she wasn't going to die tonight. She brought her arms back down to her side, and looked around for the truck. She saw it, inches away from her. It had skidded around her, in order to avoid her. The door opened, and Russell the pirate came out, looking worried. "Oh, I'm so sorry, lass! I guess I didn't see you there, yar..."

"It's okay! There's not a scratch on me!" She said, as she tied her waitress apron around her waist, obviously hiding a large gash that was accumulated when the truck hit a pile of broken glass that was conveniently placed at in the gutter. "Oh, hey! Russell, can you do something for me? I need a ride to the restaurant, or I'll be late. Could you drive me there?"

"Sure, lass, I'd be more than happy to drive you. Get in!"

--(Meanwhile)--

Flaky was beginning to think that maybe getting so upset over one ruined night was a bad thing...because now Cuddles was freaking out over something that he wouldn't tell her. And every five seconds (literally) he would ask her when the date would be over, and then she had to remind him that it wasn't a date. But, for some weird reason, she felt strange around him, and it wasn't the fact that she doesn't spend much time with him anymore. It was a much more, emotional feeling that she couldn't seem to shake. A feeling that followed her around whenever she was around Cuddles.

Although he wouldn't say it out loud to anyone, Cuddles had been having strange feelings for Flaky as well. He didn't even say anything to Neon, the one who seems to figure out everything about every one.

They both walked down the side of the road, not saying a word to each other. It was only when they reached the bus stop when the Cuddles finally said something. "Flaky, I talked to Neon earlier today...she said that she's sorry about not being able to be here tonight...she was trying not to hurt you."

"Really?" She said. "I kind of figured that would be the issue, after all, why would she purposefully hurt herself on tonight of all nights?" Cuddles gave her a strange look.

"Why is that?"

"Tonight is Friday the 13th...and there's a marathon at the movie theater and it's showing all the Friday the 13th movies ever created. She somehow got me to go with her..."

--(Last week)--

"Hey Flaky, will you come with me to the Friday the 13th Convention, next week?" Neon asked, wagging her tail and standing over Flaky with a dorky grin on her face.

Flaky shrugged. "Eh, sure, why not."

--(Present)--

"God, she's persuasive." Flaky mumbled, and Cuddles only shrugged. Just then, a song started playing, it was the chorus of one of Jessica Simpson's songs.

"Oh, hey, that's my phone." Cuddles said, grabbing his phone from his pocket. Flaky stared at him, looking shocked.

"_Seriously_?" She asked, before Cuddles had a chance to answer his phone.

"Yeah, this is the ring tone for Neon...don't ask how I got her number...but I have it set to go to a Jessica Simpson song when she calls...this is the first time, though." Then, he answered the phone.

"So...how's it going, Rabbit Boy?" Neon asked.

"It's going great! Where are you now?"

"On my way to work. Where are you?"

"At the bus stop, with Flaky."

"What is she saying?" Flaky asked, Cuddles didn't seem to hear her

She heard Neon's voice over the phone, but couldn't understand what she was saying. As she tried to listen in, she heard Neon's voice turn from nice but mischievous, to frantic and scared.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" She heard Neon's voice yell, causing Cuddles to take the phone away from his ear, and then the sound of screeching tires filled the night, and it wasn't coming from the phone. Turning around, Flaky and Cuddles saw a semi, with Neon in it. It had lost control, and Russell was at the wheel, trying to maintain it's control.

Suddenly, the semi hit a pole, and Neon was catapulted through the windshield, because she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Russell had been killed on impact. Neon bounced off of the ground several times before skidding to a stop. "OW!!!" She hollered, her arm twisted behind her back and her leg in an unbearable and unexplainable position that caused much pain for her. But, she got her leg out of the position, and stood up, "Must...get to...work...or...lose...job..." She muttered, dragging one of her feet as she began to walk to work.

"Christ! How long can she stay that way?" Cuddles asked.

"Who knows? She has a high tolerance for pain." Flaky replied, shrugging. "So, where should we go, first?" She asked.

"How about that Friday the 13th convention? It sounds fun."

"Okay...lets go..." Flaky said, feeling uneasy. Neon being tossed thirty or so feet was just a taste of what was going to happen tonight...and she was worried that something may happen that will ruin this night...but the question is...what?

**Obviously, more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL, CHAPTER 4...Enjoy**

Chapter 4:

At the convention, Flaky wasn't particularly enjoying herself. Everyone was in creepy costumes that looked almost real, she even saw one guy that looked like the real Jason Voorhees. But, since Cuddles was with her, being here seemed worth it. "Hey, Flaky, the first movie's about to start, wanna go watch it?" Cuddles asked, gently nudging her. She paused in thought.

"Um, okay..." Flaky said, Cuddles grabbed her paw and ran into the theater with her in tow. She blushed as he continued to hold her paw, even though it wasn't really necessary. She would have followed him anyways. The movie had just started when they found their seats. About thirty minutes later, half the theater audience had left. Flaky seemed to be interested in the movie, because it wasn't all that scary (because it came from the 70's...I think...). Cuddles had a dozen questions, but was to zoned into the movie to ask any of them. Soon, the movie ended, and they left the theater.

"Well," Flaky started, "that wasn't so bad." Cuddles nodded in response.

"Hey Flaky, do you want anything to eat before the second movie starts? I'll get you anything."

"No, I'm fine." Flaky replied, sighing.

"Okay...are you sure you're not just going to ask for anything when we're in the movie theater? Like Giggles does?"

"Well, I'm NOT Giggles, now am I?"

"No...I-I guess not...sorry."

"Anyways, I think I'm fully capable of getting my own food before the movie starts, okay? But right now I'm not very hungry. And stop trying so hard! I'm having a good time, okay?"

Cuddles nodded, sighing. "Okay, I'm sorry..."  
"Hey, do you think Neon got to work on time? I know how strict her boss can be."

"I don't know," He replied, shrugging. "Maybe she's---"

_"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHH!!!!!!"_

Suddenly, Neon crashed through the wall, landing on her back, directly in front of Flaky and Cuddles.

"--right here, on the dirty, flea-infested floor, in agonizing pain." Cuddles finished, grinning.

Flaky looked at Neon in concern. "Are you okay?" She asked, Neon started laughing. She laughed insanely, as if she just escaped Alcatraz and ran into a wave of policemen.

Neon sat up, and hugged her knees to her chest. "I...am...in...so much...pain right now..." She said, beginning to sway, back and forth. "Why can't I get to work? Why do I keep getting hurt?"

"Well maybe--" Flaky started, but Neon immediately cut her off.

Neon stood up quickly, breathing sharply. "You know what? Fuck my job, I don't need it!" Neon untied her waitresses apron and tossed it down. "I am having a fun night out with my two friends and Lumpy can just go screw himself!"

"Yeah! Stick it to the man!" Cuddles hollered, shaking his fist.

"Shut up, Cuddles." Neon sneered. Flaky sighed, rubbing her temples. Neon was in a bad mood, and it would take a while for her to get out of it. It was then when an employee from the theater started speaking into a microphone.

"Attention: Friday the 13th Part II is starting in five minutes, so find your seats. Fast."

"Well, better get in there. You coming, Neon?" Cuddles asked, and Neon yawned.

"Fine. Got nothing else better to do. How 'bout you, Flaky?"

"Okay, sure. I've got my two best friends here and absolutely nothing can go wrong. Right?" Flaky said, excitingly. At first, she thought something _would_ go wrong, but nothing had happened yet, so she thought that before someone would screw up and cause a chain reaction causing everyone in a ten mile radius to die horribly, she would make the most of the moment.

Neon, still angry, nodded in agreement. "Okay...lets get in there then."

Cuddles grabbed Flaky's paw, making her blush again, and charged into the movie room. Neon was a bit slow, but she followed them. But before reaching the door, she was stopped by a dark brown wolf in a Jason Voorhees costume. Complete with a machete.

Neon was forced to hold her nose, because the guy reeked, like he just spent thirty years at the bottom of a lake! "Excuse me sir, my friends are in there, I would really like it if I could follow them." The man looked down at her, seeming to not understand what she was saying to him. "Um...hello? Can you hear me!?"

-------------------------------------

The movie hadn't started yet, and while they were waiting, Cuddles and Flaky were talking amongst each other. After a few moments, Flaky noticed that Neon wasn't there yet. "Cuddles? Where's Neon?"

Just when Cuddles was about to answer, they heard Neon's muffled voice at the other side of the doors.

"_Hey! Answer me! Whoa...that costume looks real...it's like you're the real Jason and...hey, what are you doing? What are you going to do with that realistic machete---AW, SHIT!"_

"Nothing good is happening to her tonight..." Flaky sighed, shaking her head. Then the lights began to dim, and the Friday the 13th theme began to play. This movie was slightly more scary than the last, because Jason was actually in it. At several parts of the movie, Flaky flinched, but it was nothing too scary for her. Cuddles sighed; it was going to be tough for Flaky when the movie shows Freddy Vs. Jason.

Soon enough, the movie ended, and everyone in the movie theater left the room. "Wow...that wasn't that entertaining..." Cuddles muttered, scratching his chin.

Flaky opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly her foot landed in something wet. "Ugh! They really need to not let bums in here! I mean, c'mon! They the world is their bathroo---Oh wait, I stepped in Neon."

"Don't you mean ON Neon?"

"Nope."

Cuddles looked down, seeing Neon laying in a pool of her own blood. She was twitching, her stomach had been torn open, many different fluids were leaking out of her mouth, and one of her arms was missing (Flaky's foot had landed in Neon's stomach). "Okay...ew." Cuddles backed away from the fro m the possibly deceased fox.

"Is she dead?" Flaky asked, staring down at the motionless body. Cuddles suddenly glanced up, and gasped.

"There are more things we need to worry about, Flaky..." He said, tapping her shoulder. Flaky looked up, and saw him...Jason Voorhees.

**Maybe one or two more chapters to go...depends on how I feel about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. I should be sobbing but I don't like this story too much. Don't know why. ANYWAYS, enjoy the last chapter. And sorry if parts of this chapter doesn't make sense, I really did not put much effort into it. By the way, this is basicly where the title "Things I'll Never Say" comes in, although I never really planned this story out.**

Chapter 5

Cuddles's legs grew weak as he stared at the hockey mask wearing killer, he stared back at him, and then glared at Flaky. Jason looked back and forth at the terrified animals, not knowing who to kill first. For him, it's always been the one who trips more or runs slower, but they weren't doing anything at all! They were just standing there, scared shitless! Finally, Jason just shrugged, and stepped towards them, trying o see if one would start running, leaving the other behind in their dust.

_Oh God...first Neon, and now he's after us?!_ Flaky thought, as she began to back away. _Why must he kill everyone he sees?!_

Stepping over the fox's corpse, Jason tightened his grip on his machete, ready to shed more blood. Flaky hugged Cuddles, in fear of her eternal life (yeah, you heard me. _Eternal_), and he returned the embrace for whatever reason. But then, out of fear, Cuddles shouted, "I love you, Flaky!"

"I---wait, what?" Flaky asked, now more confused than scared.

"Um...Olive juice!"

"Olive...juice?"

"Olive juice you too, Flaky!" Cuddles hugged Flaky tighter, waiting for Jason to slice them both to bits and then walk away so slowly you'll wonder why no one has never gotten away from him before he killed them.

Just as Jason was right in front of them, ready to bring his machete down and kill them both in one swing, a loud noise rang through the lobby.

**BANG!!**

Jason stood still for a moment, and then fell to the ground. Yep, he's dead!

Confused, Flaky and Cuddles stared down at the body, wondering who could've killed this monster. When they looked up, they saw their savoir. "Oh my God..." Flaky gasped. "Adam West? From Family Guy!?"

"That's right, frightened little porcupine!" Adam said, twirling his gun on his finger. "Sorry, but I must go before someone tries to steal my water again..." And with that, Adam left, leaving the two confused animals there.

"Erm...hey, Cuddles?"

"Yeah, Flaky?"

"What were you going to say earlier...before you saved yourself by saying olive juice?"

Cuddles's cheeks went red, and he began to stutter as he spoke. "Erm...w-well...I-I...F-Flaky I think I'm in love with you!" He sputtered out. Flaky blushed, looking at him in shock.

"Wha--...but...you...Giggles...I---"

"I don't care about Giggles anymore, she's stuck-up and jealous and she hardly lets me spend time with you!"

"Why doesn't she let you do that?"

"'Cause she thought I might fall in love with you. And she was right!"

"Huh, that's weird..."

"She's gonna kill me in more ways the one! Oh man!!!"

"So what's gonna happen when you tell her about tonight?" Flaky asked, slightly afraid of Giggles. Cuddles gasped.

"No! Never! Not about tonight, she'll skin me alive. You can't tell her either, Flaky! Please don't, I'm begging you!"

"Okay, okay...I won't tell her. But won't _you_ have to tell her sooner or later, or are you hoping you'll fall out of love with me?"

"Guess you're right, I'll have to tell her...Later. Not now. But later."

Flaky sighed; she knew he wouldn't tell Giggles about tonight, even under the circumstances. He would probably just break up with her, telling her she's a no good bully of a girl (and not necessarily with those words). Either way, it'll probably work out in the end.

"So Flaky, you ready to go?" Cuddles asked, standing up and holding his paw out to her. Flaky smiled, taking his paw and standing with him. Then, they left without saying a word to each other.

Not long after they left, the theater janitor, carrying a bucket of hot water with salt in it, appeared, seeing Neon and her insides. "Dude..." He said, shaking his head. "That is one unlucky fox." When he tried to step over the fox, he tripped on his shoelace and dropped the bucket.

The hot, salted water spilled on Neon and the salt seeped into her injuries. She suddenly cringed and screamed, "OH DEAR LORD!!! WHY!??!"

The janitor gasped, "Shit! She's still alive?!"

**Poor Neon. She doesn't get much love, does she? Oh well, who cares, on to the next fic!**


End file.
